Poison Love
by Raynabow
Summary: Since everyone is excited about the new Twilight series book coming out, I thought I would let everyone read a bit fake piece of it before you all go crazy. This is a story about when Edward turns Bella into a vampire
1. Poison Love

**Disclamer:** If only i owned Twilight, but alas, sadly i don't

**AN: **This is my first story, hope you like it. Check out for more postings (but I'm only going to do around three chapters)

He leaned in closer to me.

"You don't have to do this Bella. I love you just the way you are,"

His sweet breath tickled my face. The words he spoke were so intoxicating, so convincing, just because they came from him. I shook my head.

"I want this,"

And boy, did I ever. I wanted this more than anything even though I had dreaded this moment for days before hand. Many times I had to convince myself this was for the best. Only that had got me here, chained to a wall (courtesy of Emmett). As I reached out my hand to hold him (although the chains stopped me and Edward had to take my hand instead) my newly bought wedding ring caught the light. It sparkled almost as brightly as him (which he had told me, when I asked why he bought it). I swallowed, but not because of what was about to happen but because of what the ring meant. I, Isabella Swan-Cullen, was an 18-year-old wife. But, of course, Edward thought I had swallowed because I was afraid, and so he squeezed my hand for re-assurance. A door opened softly and soundlessly Carlisle walked in.

"Are you ready?" Carlisle looked at Edward when he said this, but I had a feeling it was meant for me as well.

Edward looked into my still human eyes. I know exactly what he saw there, nervousness, fear, but most of all, excitement. And his eyes were as beautiful and golden as ever, although sadder than usual. After looking for a long time (although it probably seemed longer to me) Edward released his gaze.

"We're ready,"

It was time, after years of waiting I was finally going to be turned into a true Cullen, a vampire. Edward took a deep breath and leaned in even closer than before. He kissed the spot on my neck once, which sent shivers up my spine. Then, as gently as he could, he bit into my soft flesh. Although it caused little pain to me, I could see the control and anguish it took for Edward not to kill me then and there.

"I really do love him the most," I thought as Edward took his teeth out and stood up, shaking.

I could feel the poison spreading through my veins, saturating my blood. From my neck down the venom trickled, only slightly burning my insides. Edward, who was still holding my hand, said,

"Once it reaches your heart the pain will start. I will be here throughout it all, don't worry,"

It was kind of hard not to when there were only a few seconds left before that would happen. Great power surged through my body at that moment, yet also a slightly evil force as well. For the last time, Edward looked into my human eyes and told me, with all the feeling in the world,

"I will love you, forever and always, no matter what,"

Then the venom speared through my heart. I screamed with intolerable pain. The last image I had was of his face, before everything went black.


	2. Transformation

**Dislamer: Don't we all wish we could own Twilight, and not Stephenie Meyer.**

**An: Try to keep up, i know its a bit confusing, srry**

**POV: Bella (srry if i didn't put it in my last one, but it was Bella's POV too)**

Shadows appear and disappear. Colours pop and fade. Nothing makes sense anymore; time no longer exists. Voices constantly chatter; it's driving me insane. I wish I could make them shut up, but I can't seem to move my mouth to tell them. If only my brain wasn't so muddled, and my eyes so foggy. Then, maybe, I could think of a plausible reason for all of this. Or even who I am. The voices still talk! My ears pick up every little sound, and most of them hurt. But there is one sound I can't hear no matter how hard I try.

The beating of my heart.

A pulse of energy surges through me and I arch my back. For some reason I am stopped, and this makes me even angrier. I want to lash out, at the voices, at my restraints, at myself, and I am about to break free and do so when one little word stops me.

"Edward,"

His name reverberates through my brain. I don't know why I still have this name when everything else is lost. But considering it's here, when nothing else is, it must be important and it helps me, for now. I have something to focus on.

There is also the pain; the fire that burns in my belly and flames through my veins, the ache that gets into every joint of your body and won't go away no matter what, the feeling of thousands of bugs crawling up your skin. I want to scratch them away, but again the stupid restraint stops me. They feel so feeble against my hard skin. In a second they could be putty in my hands, but once again that word stops me.

"Edward,"

It is even louder now. Every time I do something, or start to do something, wrong that word comes again, each time louder than before. And each time it stops me, until I finally give up and hang lifelessly.

For how long I am there, it is uncertain. Sometimes I feel fully awake and notice everything around me, but then I fall into nothing again, and it is all lost to me. Strange dreams haunt me; a sheer drop off a cliff, the roar of a powerful engine, beautiful creatures who dance around me, and much more. I try to hold onto these dreams, for I know they are all linked to me some how, but they slip away faster than I can reach. If only I could recall a few, then, like a puzzle, these pieces would start to show a picture, and I would fill in the rest.

Again, time is nothing to me, so I don't know how much time is passing. All I know is that the pain is still there. Lurking under my skin, never getting worse, or better. Then, suddenly I hear an angel's voice speak my word.

"Edward,"

I am even more confused. Why is this word coming to me? I haven't done anything wrong. I cease all activity, but the word still comes.

"Edward… Edward… Edward…"

And suddenly I find it has changed.

"Bella…Bella…Bella…"

I smile to myself because it is such a nice word, so familiar.

"I think I saw her smile," a voice says, very close.

"Yes, defiantly a smile,"

"I hope so."

_Edward's voice has changed._ I think to myself. _No, it's still the same, just louder than before._

My brain snaps open. Edward! My sweet Edward, how could I forget thee? And, the other voices, Emmett, and Jasper! Everything comes rushing back to me in an instant.

I open my eyes for the first time.

As a vampire.


	3. Powers Turned Sour

**Disclamier: Curse the gods who gave Edward to Meyer and not me**

**AN: Nother chapter, btw, italicsppl thoughts. Just thought i'd clear that up :D. **

The minute I am free I pounce on Edward

The minute I am free I pounce on Edward.

"Bella," Edward buries his nose in my hair.

"So?" I ask, still hugging him

"If possible, you smell even better than ever,"

And then Edward kisses me deeply. He is unhesitant and explores me without worry. My heart doesn't flutter anymore for Edward's touch but he still leaves me tingling. When we break the family is staring at us, rather uncomfortably. It is Emmett who breaks the silence.

"I didn't know you had it in you bro,"

"Me neither," admits Edward, sheepishly

Once again I hug Edward. It's not the same. Before when I hugged him I used to feel protected and safe from everything, even worries. He was my castle and I was the maiden in distress. Now I know I am the stronger one (for now) even if I am still shorter than he is. This makes us near equal, no longer will Edward's arms and body be a shied. _But then again_, I think as I flex my arm and feel the muscles under my granite skin; _I no longer have any worries, being like this. _

Then I think about Jacob (**An: I'm so sorry to all the Jacob hating fans, me included) **and my parents and I cringe.

"What is it dear?" Edward purrs

"Nothing, just getting used to my body," I lie.

Obviously being turned into a vampire hasn't helped my lying skills, because Edward looks at me strangely, but I ignore him. I have to change the topic, fast.

"Could I see a mirror?" I ask

"Of course," Edward says, taking me by the hip with his not-so-strong arm and gliding me out of the room. The family follows behind us. As we walk up the stairs to the biggest mirror in the house (Which is in Rosalie's room, surprise, surprise) I start to notice the newly found powers I have. I notice every little detail around me, and can take it all in at once, then process it. I catch even the freckle in each of Alice's eyes as I spin my head around once. I also hear everything with clarity like nothing before. A spider scuttling behind the wall is loud for my ears. The way I can tell it's a spider because I can hear its eight legs moving. But best of all is my newly gained balance. My body feels so sure of itself and where it's going and what it needs to do. Just knowing that I could put the most graceful ballerina to shame is one of the best feelings in the world. No more tripping for me!

Before we reach the top of the stairs, something catches my eye. A thin piece of hair falls from Esme. On instinct, quick as a flash, I spin out of Edward's hold and leap off the top stair. It feels almost like flying as I rush towards the bottom. Shapes blur pass, yet never hitting me. In less than a second I am at the bottom step and snatch the piece of hair before it falls to the floor and stand up straight.

Once I realize what I have caught I blush. (Although I have no way of knowing if it showed). Emmett and Jasper think it's a hilarious joke and clench their sides from laughing so hard. Alice isn't frazzled at all. Probably she already saw this coming. Rosalie desperately tries to hide a smile, but fails. Esme looks like a scolding mother chicken, and Edward and Carlisle glare at the amused.

Edward looks so furious that I wish I could read _his_ mind.

_I will get them later for what they are putting Bella through._

"Who said that?" I said, looking around at the blank faces.

"Said what Bella?" asks Carlisle, concerned.

_Oh dear, I hope we don't have another vampire with crazy powers._

"I don't have crazy powers!" I start to defend myself.

Edward and Carlisle share a look.

"Bella, honey, I think you can read minds," Edward cooed to me, like I was terminally ill.

"Oh but I CAN'T!" I don't know why I'm so opposed to this, I just am.

"Let's have a test," suggests Alice.

"Great idea, Bella try to read my mind," Edward says.

Reluctantly I agreed.

_Bella, please be reasonable about this and accept the fact that you can read minds. Most teenage girls would be ecstatic about this fact. Just think how lucky you are, you can finally know everything I'm feeling. _

I gasped,

"It's true, oh it's true! I **can** read minds," I started to cry.

Instantly my mood changed, I got deliriously calm and passive.

No! I don't want to be calm.

I thought, getting angrier by the second. I got so angry that I couldn't contain it anymore and it felt like my feelings were spilling out of me. Suddenly a fight broke out between Alice and Jasper.

"God Jasper, why are you making us so angry?" screamed Alice.

"I'm NOT!" growled Jasper.

"Then who do you suggest is!?"

All eyes turned to me.

I got very nervous and ran to be comforted by Edward. But he looked just as nervous as I. So did everyone else for that matter…

"Oh no!" I moaned, "This is me too,"

"How many powers do you have?" Rosalie asked, with a hint of jealously

"I don't know," I cried, hiding my face in Edward's chest.

"Same old Bella," sighed Alice.

"Okay everyone meeting in the dining room, NOW!" Carlisle ordered.

We all raced to the dining room. I won, in around 20 milliseconds. Once everyone had seated in our regular chairs, with Carlisle at the front and me beside Edward, the meeting started.

"Now, there is a new member of our vampire family joining us today and there are a few questions that need to be answered. The first thing is, why isn't Bella a crazy blood-thirsty monster right now?" Carlisle began.

"I can answer that," said Alice, who had that look she gets after a trance. "I saw us figuring it out weeks in the future. The reason that Bella isn't attacking anything with blood right now is because as a human she had an aversion to it. In other words, she was scared and disliked it them, and as a vampire everything is magnified, so now she just plain hates it,"

Everyone nodded in agreement, including me. It seemed like a plausible explanation, especially to myself.

"Okay, next question," continues Carlisle, "How is Bella getting all of these powers?"

"I think I can answer that," said Jasper spoke, barley audible (to a human) "Someone I knew, a long time ago, can do the same thing Bella is doing. To explain is better it's like what Carlisle said, how is she **getting** these powers. I believe she is stealing them from us,"

More than just me gasped.

"It sounds worse than it is. Bella merely can have our powers like we use them normally. I don't think it does anything to us. I also think that Bella can turn them on and off too, which is why she didn't realize she had them at first. But the real question here, is if Bella can keep the power once she has it, or she has to be near us to use them."

"Are you sure about this?" asked Carlisle.

"Can It even be done?" Edward was sceptical, I wanted to know why.

_She is more powerful than any of us realized._

I frowned, Edward was actually worried.

"Oh yes, it can be done," answered Jasper, "The vampire I knew could take on other vampire's powers like they were his own. Although he had to actually see the person to do so. I thought it was very interesting at the time, like a chameleon changing colour to match his surroundings,"

"Actually, chameleons change colour according to their mood, not their surroundings," I piped in.

Jasper frowned at me, obviously now wasn't the time.

"This is amazing Bella, just think of all you could do," chirped Esme, trying to lighten to mood unsuccessfully.

"Yes, think of all she could do," Carlisle said, his face was solemn.

"No way! Bella isn't going to turn into an evil dictator like that mysterious NWP on the news, I know her better than that," Edward shouted.

I seriously hoped he was right.

**Hope you liked the chapter. If you need another story to read, check out edwardXD (Princess Twilight) story, its GREAT! Also PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE (do i have to beg?) drops to one knee PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. I need new ideas for chapters, what Bella is going to do as a vampire, who is she going to annoy, who is she going to fight and WHY!. Thx in advance. Luv ya. **


	4. Shedding a Skin

**Disclamier: For once and for all I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. Why do we even have to put this in, everyone already knows this**

**AN: The italics are ppls' thoughts btw. Just wanted to remind u, cuze well, u know :P. **

I twirled around, light catching on my skin and bouncing off.

We were all gathered in Rosalie's hot pink and black room. Everyone was huddled behind me as I watched my expression in the three-way mirror. Right now I was stunned. It had been harder than I thought it would be to see the new Bella. Hard to let go of my old reflection, the one I had grown accustomed to. But I must shed that old skin off and grow a new one.

When I had first looked at myself in the mirror I was just plain surprised. At first it didn't comprehend that **I **was the beautiful creature staring back at me, and so I had wiped around, ready to face the intruder. Finding nothing but the smiling faces of a family who knew all too well how the first glimpse went. It was now, more than ever, I wished I could hear their thoughts. Oh, wait, I could.

_I remember each of the kids' transformation,_ (This was from Carlisle, who looked thoughtful). _Rosalie almost kissed her reflection, while Edward took it rather badly, throwing things around and what not._

Carlisle's smile was replaced with a frown. I moved on to Rosalie.

_She better not have smudged my mirror._

Typical Rosalie, I shook my head slowly.

_Oh uh, it looks like Bella has smudged Rose's mirror. She's going to have a hussy fit. I'd better buy her a new one._

Obviously this was from Alice

_(Grown). Bella looks so HOT. She better take her shirt off…_

I blushed and immediately stopped "listening". But a growl from Edward hinted I wasn't the only one who "heard" that. Before, as a human, I would have not seen any of this. But as a vampire I saw everything. Edward pounced and landed on Emmett, who had no time to react. The two rolled together on the floor. Everyone barley had time to jump out of the way. Edward snapped at Emmett with his teeth, but Emmett easily knocked him away. Quickly, both jumped up and seemed to try and push each other over. Emmett, being the stronger of the two, got Edward pinned to the floor. But in a surprise move, Edward through him over his head. Before anything more could happen Carlisle roared, and the two ended the fight.

This was apparently nothing new to the family **(AN: The fights, not Emmett's fantasies about Bella. Okay, well maybe both.)** They ignored it. Except for Rosalie, who was shooting daggers out of her eyes at Emmett. Noticing how it was being ignored, I turned back to the mirror for one last look. I shivered at the way my face and body looked. They looked almost unnatural, especially my now huge eyes, which were a deeper shade of gold than Edward's. Only accenting them were my thick, voluminous lashes. My once plain nose was turned suddenly enhanced so it looked like a model's. Even my cheekbones looked sharper, but that might just be because I haven't eaten for a while. Almost as bright as my skin, were my lips. They were simply monstrous now, and looked a luminous red. Same with my hair, being transformed into a vampire had left me with more red in my hair than ever.

The most amazing thing about me though, was my body. There was not a once of fat on it anywhere. If you didn't know me better you would think I was a sports super star. It seemed like all the fat I had (which actually wasn't that much) had been turned into solid muscle. Which showed even under my skin, that looked papery thin and opaque at the same time. My skin also looked as pale as if I had never seen a ray of sun in my life before. But then I remembered, my old life was over, and technically I wasn't even alive anymore.

I took a deep breath, to clear my over agitated mind. Then I turned away from the mirror and looked at my loving (and slightly dysfunctional) family.

I was ready to become one of them.


	5. The Hunt: Part 1

**Disclaimer: Emmett is not in love with Bella, but he is a pervert XD. Oh, and I don't own Twilight. Danmmm**

**AN: Another story arn't you excited?? I am already almost done the secound part of it. There will probaly be three parts altogether. So stay tuned. Oh, and thanks to everyone whose reviwed. Okay, well back to the story**

**POV: Bella**

**The Hunt: Part 1: Heights and Horror.**

I bumped my head on the roof.

"Watch it Emmett," I said, even though it hadn't hurt.

We were all cramped into Emmett's jeep and travelling up a steep mountain pass. Well, all the kids at least. Esme and Carlisle had decided to stay home. Probably because they were fed up with our bickering, or maybe they just wanted some time alone. Right now we were flying over the mountain side at a whooping 180mph. Even though in my mind I knew that no harm could come to be, especially with Edward's death grip, my body still didn't want to believe it. I was shaking so hard that Alice had to yell at me a couple of times to stop, and my eyes refused to open.

"Relax Bella," Edward whispered in my ear.

"I'm sorry," I tried to stop shaking, but still kept my eyes securely closed.

"Your going to miss all the great scenery with your eyes closed," Japer coaxed me.

"I'll open my eyes when we slow down,"

Edward chuckled deep in his throat. I could feel it in my back, since I was on his lap.

"Fat chance of that happening," Emmett roared and sped up even more just to prove his point.

I felt nauseous.

"Bella, Bella! Honey, are you Okay? Why are you groaning?" Edward asked, concerned.

"Height," I barley managed to get out.

"Hello. Bella you're a VAMPIRE, even if you did fall, the worst that could happen Is you break a nail. Isn't that right Rose?" Alice said, grinning.

The rest of the car, minus Rosalie and me, chuckled. Obviously something had happened before that I'd never been clued into. Rosalie didn't look like she was enjoying being the blunt end of a joke either.

"I can't"

Everyone sighed.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter anyway, we're here," Emmett said, cutting the motor, "Everyone out!"

Finally able to open my eyes, I scrambled out of the jeep, hardly stumbling at all. Edward came out (way more graceful than I had, I might add) next and took my hand. After everyone was out and ready Emmett shut his door and the others started to walk away, with me following.

"Aren't you going to lock to doors?" I asked.

"What's the point? It's not like a grizzly bear is going to have much use for it," Emmett replied.

My stomach did another flip. I was just as scared of the animals as I had been of driving up here. For a few minutes we all strolled up a rocky, dense path in silence. Until we reached, and stopped, at a clearing in the pinewoods.

"Alright everyone," Edward said, "Let's split up and meet back here at the end of the day,"

The rest nodded. I guess they didn't want to waste a moment of precious hunting time. But before we could go our separate ways, Alice stopped dead in her tracks and stared off into space. It took me a few moments to realize that she was having a vision. By the time I did she was done. First she shook her head slowly than looked at us, who were staring at her intently.

She laughed.

"What did you see?" Rosalie asked bluntly.

I could tell that Edward was trying to read her mind. They were both staring at each other. But it looked like he wasn't having much luck, he was scowling and Alice was grinning smugly. I decided not to try and read her mind either. If Edward couldn't then no way I could.

"Well...?" Jasper asked.

"Oh nothing," said Alice, "It's just that this is going to be a very…interesting hunting trip,"

I gulped, suddenly I got a lot more scared.

**Ohhhhh scary. Sorry to leave everyone on a cliff hanger, but well, im sadistic :D. PLEASE REVIEW TYVM!**


	6. The Hunt: Part 2

**AN:Wow, this might just be my longest story ever, yay me! So now i must go throw myself a party, so cheerio good chaps. **

**Disclaimer: Well watching the tele and kniting myself a jumper, i had an ippiffiany. I BLOODY WELL DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

**POV: Bella.**

**The Hunt: Part 2: Blood and Skin**

Blood flowed from the open wounds.

Happily Edward licked it up. I stood, far away, watching the true vampire in my husband. Now I knew why he hadn't taken me on trips as a human, it would have scared me off for good.

When Edward hunted he became a totally different person. More aggressive, more sadistic, more fearsome. Just the way he had killed the mountain lion with glee sent shivers up my spine. The crack of bones as the poor creature had been tossed, like a worthless sack, was heartbreaking. And I don't even have a heart! All day I had been tagging behind Edward, watching him track. Not because I couldn't keep up with him. Actually I was faster, but because I didn't **want** to follow him. Looking at him suck up that blood like it was ambrosia was simply vulgar. I wanted no part in it. Even thinking about drinking the blood made me sick. Then I remembered how ravenously hungry I was.

Edward stopped drinking after a while and looked up. I caught my breath; his eyes were as golden as I'd ever seen them.

"I'm forgetting about you, Bella, would you like some?" Edward asked, as sweet as if he was offering me chocolate.

I pause, and then shake my head.

"Oh, I'm revolting you isn't it? Bella, you have to eat, come here." Edward extents his hand and I take it. He then helps me bend down to the wound, but before I get too close to the gash I close me eyes. The dead creature is still hot, and it smells horrible, my new senses only make it 10x worse. Very slowly I latch my teeth on and drink, no matter how much I am against it.

But the sweet nectar that reaches my lips is better than any food or drink I've ever had, and I can't stop. Like a dehydrated dog I drink and drink. Until my body is about to burst and the creature is sucked dry. Then I sigh and lean back onto Edward. Great emotions rush through me. I am angry, and disgusted, at myself for what I have done. But at the same time know I can't blame myself, I have to live. No matter what.

"You okay?" Edward asks, knowing exactly what I'm going through.

"No, but I will be," I say, hugging Edward.

This feasting has certainly brought out the best in Edward. He is more playful than ever. We romp around together, which usually consists with Edward pinning me to the ground and kissing me. When we stop I feel like all my worries about today have washed away.

"Hey, do you want to go back to the car?" Edward asks sexily. (AN: LMAO guys, I HAD to use that word!)

I nod, knowing what he is thinking, and not because I can read his mind.

We run together, and it doesn't take us very long to reach the jeep, even though it's a few miles away. Edward picks me up when we get close, and carries me the rest of the way. Giggling like little schoolgirls we open the door.

And the screaming starts.

"Edward you bastard. Shut. The. Door." Screams Rosalie, scrambling to get her clothes on.

Apparently someone, of some ones, got here before we did.

"Shield you eyes!" Edward yells, as both of us cover our eyes with out hands.

Inside the jeep there is a mad hustle to get dressed, but finally the culprits emerge.

"How dare you walk in on us!" Shrills Rosalie.

"It's not you own private room. We don't have to nock!" Edward spits back.

"But it's MY jeep," defends Emmett.

"You're the one who left it open!" I argue.

"Shut up Bella, you've made everything around here miserable," Rosalie lashes out at me.

Ouch, I cringe, that cut deep. Edward notices, even though he's put me down, and fights back. God bless that over controlling soul of his.

"Don't talk to Bella like that! She's the best thing that ever happened to our family!"

It was Emmett's turn to get his word in.

"Don't talk to my women like that!"

"I can talk to her anyway I like,"

"Why you…"

But Emmett never got to finish his sentence for suddenly Edward tackled him. Emmett dodged it, barley, but the two started to chase each other.

"Just look at what you've done!" screamed Rosalie, coming for me.

I really didn't want to take on Rosalie right now. And not because she looked like she was ready to gorge my eyes out, but because I knew if I got in a fight with her I would hurt her in someway, accidentally. So deciding not to stay and wait for her to pounce, I took off.

My legs streamed behind me, my arms pumped madly. I felt branches whip at my face and arms but they didn't scratch me so I ignored them. Faster, and faster I went until I had no sense of direction at all (not like I ever did) or knew how fast I was going. Somehow, I could sense Rosalie behind me.

_Wow, that girl can run while angry!_

I thought, speeding up. In my mad hustle to get away from her, I didn't use and of my newly acquired powers. If I had, I could have calmed her down, or at least predicted what she was doing.

Which was herding me to a cliff.

Suddenly, I saw it, looming up in front of me. I swore fro having been tricked like this. The smart thing would've been to climb up the massive rock wall. But I was still new to the whole vampire thing, so instead I went with what I thought was the only possibility left. I ran into the nearest cave.

My idea was to try and dig my way out. I didn't know if vampires could do this, because frankly, I hadn't asked, but I was going to try anyway. Before I could do anything I heard Rosalie approaching behind me. I whipped around, wanting to see her at all times. Rosalie started growling. The most deep, and threatening growl I have ever heard. I started screaming, to alert somebody, anybody.

Our combined pronunciations didn't have quite the effect we desired. Instead of saving me from hurting Rosalie, or scaring me, they started off a chain reaction. Soon everything started to shake and rumble. I knew that this was a landslide, but luckily I was able to predict even murmur and managed to stay on my feet. Unfortunately so had Rosalie. We faced each other, with rocks tumbling down and shattering on impact with us. Dust clogged the air and dimmed our sight. Then I noticed it stayed dark, even when the particles had cleared. That's also when I noticed that rocks sealed off the entrance to the cave.

I was stuck between a vicious vampire, out to kill me, and a hard place.

And a grumble from behind me told me the grizzly bear was now also in on the mix.

This wasn't going to be fun.

**I only have three words: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.**


	7. The Hunt: Part 3

**Disclamier: I do own this plot line, but sadly nothing else. WHY CAN'T LIFE BE FAIR?!**

**AN: Whew, srry i haven't posted in a while, its been a tough week. Good thing today wasn't so hectic, i managed to eat a few doughnuts and an ice-cap supreme. Enough product placement though, i'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed including: Hiezen Uchiha, Rockaholic, caww (:D), maddiexclaire, lynne21, manderlina. And a special thx to .beebop.bop's harsh critism. And to my two undying fans edwardXd and -Briawna. Thx alot everyone. Whuah! Now don'y you feel special having ur name in a story? :P. **

**POV: Bella.**

**The Hunt: Part 3: A Rocky Conclusion **

I was trapped

There was a grizzly bear behind me, a wall of rocks in front of me, and an angry vampire circling me. I knew that no matter what move I made, Rosalie would attack me before I could escape. This wasn't helping! Edward was locked in a deadly fight with Emmett and I was powerless to do anything. The only thing left to do was try and calm Rosalie down.

"Rosalie, you don't have to do this," I said, in an attempt to sway her, my Jasper power kicking in.

"Yes…I…DO!" She yelled the last word.

"But why?" I stalled, the longer before she attacked the longer I had for my power to breach her.

"Because you messed everything up!" her face wrinkled as she tried to get free of my spell. She was doing a pretty good job too; there was still a lot of anger in her.

"I messed what up?" my voice was so saccharine-sweet that even I was disgusted to hear it.

"You took Edward from me!"

Whoa! I hadn't expected that! I took a step back in disbelief and my concentration holding Rosalie broke, she instantly became malicious again.

"But you have Emmett?" I was confused

"Yes, **now**, but I was supposed to have Edward, but he rejected me! REJECTED! I've never been rejected before! Then you come along and he falls head over heels in love,"

Rosalie was talking like a crazy person, her voice bordering on hysteria. I had to end this, quick. Not only because this was uncomfortable but also because the grizzly bear was about to attack. It hadn't yet only because of the landslide. And now that that was over he was scared and ready to defend his territory with his life. I was afraid it might come to that.

"Do you think I planned any of this?" I asked her, slowly bending down (BEN DOVER! Ok, ok back to the story). Rosalie was so out of it that she didn't notice my slight movement.

"No, but soon Edward will feel the same anguish I felt all those years ago. He will feel how its like, when I kill you!"

"Rosalie, you can't kill me. For one thing I am a newborn and am nearly indestructible. Secondly this is only a fit of anger, you'll regret it later. And lastly if I'm dead what makes you think Edward won't try and follow, like last time? Is that what you really want?"

Her features softened, "Not really."

I was almost there. Just a little bit longer and Rosalie would be finished. It also didn't help that my powers had finally penetrated her.

"Listen Rosalie, I'm sorry for everything I've done. I didn't mean to take Edward from you, and I really didn't mean to walk in on you today," I made my voice the sincerest It could be.

"Well, you should be sorry!" Rosalie broke, "And I guess I'm sorry too, I've made a mess of things again, haven't I?"

I didn't need to answer.

"Friends?" I asked, relieved.

"Friends,"

We hugged. It was like two boulders bashing together. But as long as this hug wasn't a ploy to strangle me, I wasn't complaining. Unfortunately the bear attacking interrupted the sappy moment. It sprang towards us, all teeth and claws. Spit flew from its open growling mouth. I spun around, picked up and threw the huge rock I had found when talking to Rosalie. It expertly landed on the bear's head, right between its two eyes. Half way through the air the bear groaned and dropped, falling to the floor with a thud. Thankfully it was still alive, I could hear its heart beating.

"Thanks, I owe you," Rosalie said, with new found respect for me.

Our moment didn't last long outside a voice was heard.

"Killed each other yet?"

Rosalie and I looked at each other hopefully.

"Alice, is that you?" I asked.

"The one and only. Sorry I didn't come sooner. It has hard pulling Edward and Emmett apart,"

"Are they okay?"

"Just dandy," I could hear the sarcasm in her voice, "At least physically they are. But both are still as mad as hornets,"

"That's good, I guess,"

"So, what should we do to get out?" Rosalie asked, not because we couldn't but because she didn't want to start another landslide.

"Hold on," Alice called.

I heard her back up, then run at the wall with a Tarzan like yell. She collided with the rocks with massive force, and they crumbled into dust. At least, most of them. The rest of the rocks just fell away, with nothing to support them. Alice pushed the remaining rocks away and entered the cave. Both Rosalie and I held our breaths. Praying another landslide wouldn't happen. After a long pause, everything seem to be still, so we rushed out to greet our saviour. And she truly did look like some kind of god. The sunlight streamed in, illuminating her back, and spreading out in a halo around her, only intensifying her beauty. Alice didn't look frazzled at all, a huge pixie like grin plastered to her face. As Rosalie and I bumbled towards her, Alice took dainty steps, meeting us in the middle.

"Thank god we're out of there," Rosalie said.

Even though I could see were she was coming from, I was still hurt. It hadn't been the best experience ever, I admit, but we bonded. At least I thought it was special.

"So," Rosalie began as she slung her arms around Alice and I, "Should be go rescue the boys now?"

There was a silence for a moment. Then the three of us burst out laughing.

When we finally got back to the jeep Emmett and Edward were on opposite ends of the clearing, lost in daydreams.

"What did you do to them?" I asked Jasper, lifting up one of Edward's eyelids without him responding.

He shrugged. "I thought they could use a time out,"

On the way home the jeep was plunged into silence. Each of us lost in our own thoughts. I didn't know about the rest of them but I was recalling everything that had happened today. The only sound that could be heard was the rumbling of the jeep engine. Even Edward didn't breath. As we drove into the sunset I was suddenly struck with a wave of exhaustion. Everything that had happened came crashing down on me. Even though I knew I couldn't actually sleep I closed my eyes as the hush of twilight fell over the earth.

It had been one heck of a day.

**Did you like it? nervous face Well review anyway! And check out the poll i have, its VERY interesting, lol. Alright, anyway stay tuned for more!**


	8. Daydreams

** AN: Another chapter, another night of worrying if anyone is going to like it. To spare me that pain, plz review, or send me a message anything to say that u loved it, or hated it. I wrote this chapter because of requests i got. So this is about the daydreams that Emmett and Edward had in the previous chapter: The Hunt. Hope you enjoy this break from the story (which really isn't a break) And plz pretend that vampires can dream! If you can'y you're either too opsessed or don't have enough imagination!**

**Disclaime: I own nothing except for maybe my hair, maybe.**

**Emmett POV**

There was a flower

A very particular flower. Its leaves shone gold and its stem silver. It was surrounded by a whole field of flowers, each as beautiful as this one. But for some reason I couldn't take my eyes off of this one. Every time I tried to look away the sun struck it again and the glittering caught my eyes. For hours, it seemed, I stared at this flower. Hardly daring to move, in case the faint churn of the air killed it somehow. Then I thought about how stupid it was to be transfixed by a flower. I was about to stomp on it when a faint exquisite voice whispered in my ear,

_Touch it._

So that's what I did. With one finger I gently tapped a soft petal. And all the petals fell away. Stunned I sat down and almost started to cry when I heard trumpeting in the sky. Looking up I saw a chariot, pilled by invisible forces descend onto the earth. The chariot was the brightest pink I had even seen, only emphasized by the blue sky. Inside the chariot standing straight and tall was a stunning lady.

For even it took for the chariot to finally reach the ground. I paced back and forth, impatient. When it landed I rushed over to escort who ever was inside. Just as I had thought the prettiest women was in the chariot. Her blonde locks lustrous and curling. Eyes as gold as the flower I had killed. Perfectly arched eyebrows and prominent cheeks without the stretching of the skin. So frail her body was that I felt that it I touched it, it would shatter like porcelain. The pale silver dress didn't help give her any body either. Oddly enough though there was something very familiar about this woman.

"Hello Emmett,"

I gasped it was Rosalie. Her voice the most harmonious of music, but it was still hers.

"But…but…you…I…" I stammered.

She smiled radiantly, "I need someone to help me down, will do you the kind deed sir?"

Still shocked, I nodded, and started to help Rosalie out of the chariot. She even stood beautifully! Once on the ground, she curled around me.

"Am I not your greatest wish?" she whispered, running a finger down my arm.

It sent shivers down my back.

I didn't reply he beauty took my breath away. Gently she laid me on the ground then stood over me, towering like a god. Circling me once more, she started to sing a lullaby, and my limbs became heavier and heavier.

"Say you want me," she said, stroking my face.

"I want you," the words stuck fast to my throat, I had to choke them out.

An evil grin accompanied my words. Suddenly the sky turned dark and ominous clouds rolled across it, glowing a sickly green. I was afraid. Rosalie didn't see, to notice, she still locked eyes with me. Then in a flash she stood up and ripped off her clothing

It was far worse than I had imagined.

Like one of those quick-changes Rosalie became a different person. Her skin turned green and scaly. Soft nails and teeth became talons and fangs. But the most gruesome of all was that her hair was turned into hundreds of hissing snakes. No longer did I want to stay here, locked into her cat like stare. I tried to stand up but found my whole body had turned to stone.

Cackling, Rosalie picked me up and brought me to a bubbling volcano. Then she leaned over it and tossed me in to the scorching liquid, with out hesitating.

"That's for hitting on Bella," she called after me as I sank deeper, and deeper.

I shuttered outside my dream.

**Edward POV**

There was Bella.

She stood shyly, waving at me, her eyes deep and transfixing. A breeze ruffled her hair, sending tremendous waves of smell at me. It made my mouth water and my skin tingle. She smiled, inviting me over and I took a step to join her. Suddenly, before my shocked eyes, she gasped and fell down, the light extinguishing from her eyes. Too quick for me to do anything. I tried to call to her, but no words came out. Even as fast as I reached her, it was no use, she was dead. Tears splashed down onto my arms as I cradled her back and forth. Then a faint whisper of sound caught my ears, and I stopped, cocking my head.

High pitched giggling became more prominent. Trying to locate the sound I found it impossible, it came from everywhere, even me. I backed away slowly, and the laughter stopped, just like that.

They attacked.

From behind Bella they came, their numbers fearsome. Scared, I ran, the hundreds of Smirfs chasing after me. Their wide, wolfish smiles and fake cherry voices made my skin crawl. How I hated Smirfs! I ran and ran, not stopping to even look behind me, so I had no idea where they were. But I could tell they were close, sneaking up behind me. Finally I stopped, the feeling of being watched disappeared. I circled, watching every direction, the Smirfs were no where in sight.

A faint whiff of song danced on the air.

"NO!" I gasped, my eyes widening in mortification.

"It's a small world after all,

It's a small world after all,

It's a small world after all,

It's a small, small, world,"

"AHHHH!" I screamed, trying to block out that horrid song with my hands.

Last time I had heard this song (travelling through the sewers of Disney)it had gotten stuck in my head for five years. I wasn't about to let that happen again. What was even worse was that the Smirfs were singing it. They had all joined hands in a cruel circle of death around me. Everywhere I turned there was no way out, I was completely trapped. And that song! It just kept going on, and on!

I tired everything, strangling, banging, punching, cutting, but nothing would kill me. So I gave up after a long treacherous hours of having to listen to that song, and just crawled up into a ball.

The rest of the dream was me rocking back and forth sucking my thumb.

Not a pretty sight.


End file.
